


Springtime Sweetness

by Sassywrites77



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sarada is Adorable, but it doesnt last long, sakura is a little anxious, shino would be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Sakura and Sarada are at the Hidden Leaf Spring Festival (does that even exist?). Sarada wanders off, and Sakura is pleasantly surprised when she finds her.  Sarada is around 4 or 5 years old.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Haruno Sakura
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Springtime Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 for Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 on Tumblr. This is my first ever Naruto fanfic so please be gentle with me. I used the prompt Festival. Shino is one of my favorite characters and deserves all the love. I kind of left it open with her relationship with Sasuke, but in my mind, they are at least separated. I do not own these characters.

Sakura rushed around the festival trying not to panic. She had been determined Sarada would have a good time at the Spring Festival even if Sasuke wouldn’t be back to the village in time to go with them. The day had started rather difficult with Sarada being in a bad mood until she saw all the sights of the festival. Soon Sarada’s mood seemed to lift at least a little bit. 

But then this happened! She had turned her attention away from Sarada for merely one second to speak to Tenten and turned back to find Sarada nowhere in the near vicinity. Now here she was running around, trying to keep herself calm on the outside even as she felt panic rising in her chest.

As she reached a grouping of picnic tables, Sakura let out an audible sigh of relief as her eyes fell on her small daughter. Once her heartbeat slowed so that it no longer felt as though it would beat out of her chest, she huffed out a small laugh.

There, amid the tables, was Sarada being entertained by Shino, or rather his kikaichu. Sakura couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Sarada giggling as the beetles flew around her.

She cleared her throat, catching the attention of the two with Sarada smiling happily at her mother as Shino gave Sakura a sheepish smile.

“Mommy, did you see?!” Sarada exclaimed as she ran up attaching herself to her mother’s legs.

Sakura patted Sarada on the head. “Yes, sweetie, I saw,” she answered before picking her daughter up. “But you know you aren’t supposed to leave my side,” Sakura continued giving her daughter a stern look.

Sarada frowned up at her mother looking property chastised. “I’m sorry, Mommy,” she said, mouth shaped in a small pout.

Sakura explained to her why it was important for her not to wander off alone, then gave her permission to play in the nearby vicinity. Sarada immediately set off in the direction of Shino and seconds later was once again giggling as the kikaichu flew around. Sakura wasn’t sure if her daughter was chasing them or they were chasing her. She shook her head in amusement as she walked over and joined Shino on the bench he was sitting on.

  
“Sakura, I’m sorry. I should have-” Shino started apologizing.

Sakura stopped him with a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, Shino. No harm is done. Thank you for entertaining her. She was disappointed when… well, you don’t want to hear about that,” Sakura said with a soft smile. “Anyway, thank you again.”

“It was no problem, Sakura,” Shino answered.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Sarada run around giggling. Feeling bad for making things slightly awkward, Sakura asked Shino about teaching and soon they were discussing work before moving on to other things.

They continued talking until Sarada had climbed onto the bench settling herself between the two adults, surprising them both by snuggling into Shino’s side and promptly falling asleep.

“I guess it’s time for me to call it a night,” Sakura said with a laugh. She stood but when she reached for Sarada, Shino stopped her.

Picking up the small girl he stood saying, “Let me walk you home.”

“O-okay,” Sakura answered in surprise, Shino falling in step next to her as she walked home. 

The walk to her house was quiet, the two seemingly lost in thought. They reached her house but instead of handing Sarada over, Shino insisted on taking her into the house.

She led him into Sarada’s bedroom where he lay her down on the bed. Sakura slipped off Sarada’s shoes then covered her with a blanket before she and Shino slipped back out of the room, Sakura closing the door behind them with a quiet click.

She followed Shino to the front door, opening it for him. As he went to step outside, she called his name softly. He turned and in a surprise to both of them, she rose on tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek causing both of them to blush. “Thank you, once again, Shino. It was very kind of you,” she said, her voice still soft.

“Anytime,” Shino said, realizing as the word was blurted from his mouth that he meant it. And if he spent the walk home occasionally touching his cheek where he still felt the touch of her soft lips, no one but him needed to know.


End file.
